customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Tick Tock Clocks 2006 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C127:FBAA:EF53:E79F-20190729163103
Season 3 of Barney & Friends aired from February to October 1995. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers / Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) Children *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Juan (Michael Krost) Adult *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Any Way You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Episodes #Shawn & the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature Bob Singleton as the musical director. **The first and only appearances of Juan and Kenneth. **The first appearances of Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Maria, Stella the Storyteller, and Mr. Boyd. **The first season to use 2 Barney costumes. **The first appearances of The Treehouse and The Adventure Screen. **The final regular appearance of Kathy. **The final appearances of Julie, Derek, and Tina. **The first season to be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. **The last TV appearances of Carlos, Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen), Min, Shawn and Tosha. They returned for the rest of the Barney & Friends First Generation Home Videos. **The first season that uses clips of a kid or different kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says!". *From February 27, 1995 to early September 1995 and when Joe was on Blue's Clues (which was from 2002-2006), this season had credits that were long as Seasons 1-2 and showing all 10 paintings from the season 2 credits. Starting on September 11, 1995, this season utilized shorter credits (which starts on the seventh painting from the season 2 credits which is the butterfly flying in the flower field full of flowers) and longer fundings. When Sprout aired some of this season's episodes, the station used the shorter credits version. Two new national underwriters announced as "Barney & Friends" launches "Back to School with Barney" programming celebration. *This season's short credits were reused in re-runs of season 1 but this season's short credits were not reused in re-runs of season 2. Season 2 kept the long scrolling credits as when this season's short credits were developed. *Riding in Barney's Car and the Spanish version of Barney's All Aboard for Sharing had the long credits and the televised versions of these had the short credits. *Some international versions of this season have the credits from seasons 4-6 instead of the art table from seasons 1 & 2. *The Baby Bop and BJ costumes become shorter to represent their respective ages. *For this season, Stella the Storyteller uses props to act out the stories. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *Every episode of this season is directed by Bruce Deck. *The last season to use Barney and Friends' first generation recording of the theme song. *The last seasonal appearance of Min, Kathy, Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) and Tosha who reappeared in the Season 5 telefilm. *The Playset in the playground is now bigger with a lookout and it doesn't have the bridge. *A new walking animation is used for the Barney & Friends logo. *Filming for this season was originally scheduled for May 1994. But due to the lawsuit over the "I Love You" song, the production was pushed back to November 1994. *This season was filmed at The Studios at Las Colinas and would continue to be produced there through Season 6. *The production for this season begin on November 1, 1994 and ended in early 1995.